


One Hundred Kisses From You (一百个吻从你)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: In the Wrong Bed... [1]
Category: X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 燃烧吧少年! | X-Fire RPF
Genre: A War General and a Boy in Disguise, Ancient China, Angst, Cat and Mouse, Crossdressing, Dark Love, Dark Romance, Drama, Feminization, Forbidden Love, Forced Crossdress, Forced Feminization, Historic China, Historical, Love Story, Love at First Sight, M/M, complicated love, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: During the era of China's warring states period, young men and boys from many noble families and poverty stricten provinces are forced in to the military by the Emperor's recent edict,so with an attempt to save her only child and son, Yan Xu Jia,Lady Bai Wen Yue hides his true identity by raising him up as a girl,but things only get complicated when the boy meets General Chen Ze Xi by chance and the General instantly falls in love with him thinking that he is a girl...Can the boy get rid of the General's affections for him before the truth is found out and his entire family is put to death?Or will the General convence the boy to be his no matter the truth of his identity in this historical epic?





	One Hundred Kisses From You (一百个吻从你)

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

_Xu Jia sighed deeply. He had refused to have any belief in the romanticized notion of soulmates. In contrast to that, as a child he had always heard others say that love can came in many different forms. That your soulmate will never really be who you expect it to be at all._

_And he had found that hard to believe until the day he fell in love with the annoyingly persistent and stubbornly unyielding General Ze Xi._

_He does not know when. He does not know how. All that he does know is that their fate together might be a rather tragic one in the end..._


End file.
